LOVE ME CRAZY
by kikitapatia
Summary: A veces se puede cometer la peor de las locuras llevados por el amor o será, ¿por los celos? [En hiato]


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : bueno, pues Santa no me cumplió mi deseo porque Skip Beat pero más que nada, Ren, siguen sin ser míos. XD

* * *

.

Ren estaba sentado en un sillón, frente a un preocupado Lory. Esta vez no había ningún disfraz, solo un elegante traje de tres piezas que hacía juego con el que traía Ren puesto.

—Ren, muchacho, ¿pero tú estás seguro de hacer esto?

—Sí.

—Pero es que eso se esperaría de mí, pero de ti...

—Lo sé, señor, pero no puedo esperar más, la verdad es que...

—La verdad es que estás muerto de celos de que Kijima esté tan cercano a Mogami-kun últimamente, que tienes miedo, ¿es eso verdad? —Ren agachó la cabeza mientras mantenía las manos entre sus piernas. El presidente y Yashiro sabrían la verdad tan solo con verlo.

—Algo así —Lory soltó el humo de su puro frente a la cara de Ren que lo hizo toser y voltearlo a ver incómodo.

—Si serás idiota... —volteó hacia el cielo, levantando las manos, luego las bajó se le quedó mirando y llevó una de ellas a la barbilla y continuó su diatriba—. Pensándolo bien... —al oírlo Ren respingó, pero tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para quedarse callado—. No sé qué diablos tienes tú en la cabeza. Mira que cometer semejante locura solo movido por los celos.

—Señor, no es motivado por los celos —Lory frunció el ceño y Ren tragó grueso—, bueno, no solo por celos. Es decir, usted sabe que amo a Mogami-san desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y por más que le he intentado decir de mis sentimientos hacia ella, me cree un playboy y niega mi amor por ella. Una vez hasta dijo algo acerca de una chica, y no supe a qué se refería, pero quiero que ella sepa de una buena vez que es a ella a quien amo, y esto es lo único que se me ocurre. La verdad, es que ya no sé qué más hacer. Esta es mi carta desesperada.

—¿Acaso crees que ella caiga en las redes de Kijima?

—No quiero ni llegar a pensarlo.

—¿Tan inseguro estás de ella?

—Si estuviera seguro de algo, ¿cree usted que estaría aquí en vez de con ella?

—Y supongo que quieres mi ayuda, ¿verdad? —Ren sabía que era meterse directito a las garras del lobo feroz pero no tenía ninguna otra alternativa.

—Sí —dijo resignado a recibir un tremendo castigo.

—A cambio de este favor que me pides harás algo que yo deseo. Y sin reclamar, ¿me doy a entender?

—Sí, señor —decidido, al fin de cuentas ¿qué tan malo podría ser lo que le pidiera?, pero al ver la mirada del presidente a Ren se le erizaron cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo.

—Y, ¿exactamente cuándo es que quieres llevar a cabo esta misión?

—El 25.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Ren tuvo la decencia de parecer compungido.

—Es su cumpleaños —dijo quedo.

—Ah, vaya, como si eso fuera a mejorar el asunto, pero explica muchas cosas. Quieres matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿verdad? Pero aun así es muy pronto, solo me estás dando diez días, muchacho.

—¿Me está dando a entender que no puede lograrlo? —Ren sabía que algo muy malo le iba a suceder por jalarle la cola al gato, pero, ¿qué más podía perder?

—¿Con quién crees tú que estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que puedo lograrlo! Pero esto te costará muy caro —Ren tragó grueso, Lory lo vio con picardía.

—¿Alguna vez viste _Mamma-Mía_? —el pobre chico palideció.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No puede pedirme eso!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso es un musical y nada serio a decir verdad.

—Claro que puedo y lo haré, habrá una puesta en escena, y tú, mi querido muchacho participarás en esa obra.

—Pero, por favor, no me pida vestirme con ese traje entallado morado ni los zapatos de plataforma. Me vería ridículo —pero la sonrisa gatuna de Lory le dio mucho miedo.

—Creo que no te aclaré que no será fiel a la obra sino una parodia —al ver la cara de espanto de Ren soltó la carcajada, cuando Ren lo miró furioso, levanto las dos manos ante él en señal de rendición y protección, pero siguió riéndose—, lo siento, lo siento, no pude evitarlo, pero es que solo de imaginarte a ti utilizando un conjunto entallado color lavanda con unos zapatos de plataforma... No, no será una parodia. Esa película, para bien o para mal, ha dado mucho de qué hablar. Y tú, mi muchacho, no has hecho nada de musicales y buena falta que te hace.

—Yo nunca he hecho comedias, señor.

—Musical que no es lo mismo, aunque en este caso..., y te repito: buena falta que te hace. Para ser el mejor actor de Japón necesitas sumergirte en todos y cada uno de los géneros. Pero, calma, no te daré el papel de uno de los padres, eres demasiado joven, serás el co-protagonista. Así que...

—Ya, ya, tendré que cantar y bailar... —levantó una mano antes de que Lory pudiera seguir diciendo algo más—, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo...

—Puedes, lo has hecho antes —interrumpió Lory, ante la mirada asesina de Ren.

—Insisto, aunque pudiera cantar y bailar, no sé nada de comedia. ¿No podemos cambiar por alguna otra cosa que desee?

—Sí, pero... —lo dicho, esta pausa no auguraba nada bueno para Ren— tendrás que besar a la protagonista, y este beso, no será uno japonés, sino uno al estilo E.U.A. —Ren abrió los ojos, en Japón raramente se estilaban los besos y cuando se requería eran más bien un ligero roce de labios. Y, ¿por qué contestaba Lory con eso?

—¿A quién tendría que besar? —Lory sonrió. Ren sufrió.

—Ahhhh, ¿te refieres a tu co-estrella?

—Si mal no recuerdo, el chico nunca besa a la madre.

—¿Quieres decir que ya viste la película? —Ren se sonrojó, había caído en la trampa, así que respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Mogami-san quería verla.

—Ahhh, me alegra mucho saber ese detalle, quiere decir que ambos están empapados en el tema y serán perfectamente capaces de actuarla.

—¿Qué?

—Que Mogami-kun será tu co-protagonista. Eso si es que aún quieres cambiarla.

—Lo haré —la carcajada de Lory se escuchó hasta en los vestuarios de la sección LoveMe.

—No sabía yo cuánto deseabas besarla —Ren enrojeció aún más, si es que era humanamente posible.

—Va a ser el primer beso de Kyoko y no quiero que lo haga con nadie más.

—Vaya, vaya, con el muchacho, no solo ha dejado de ser Mogami-san para convertirse en Kyoko sino que también los celos te carcomen a tal grado.

—Si ya ha terminado de burlarse de mí, ¿podemos volver al tema que me atañe? —pero Lory estaba disfrutando mucho como para dejarlo así por las buenas.

—¿Que no estábamos hablando de ella todo este rato?

—Me refiero a su cumpleaños.

—Ahhhh, sí, el intercambio, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que todo el mundo pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando les diga que solo tienen 8 días para comprar un regalo de navidad? Porque hoy es sábado y esto tendría que hacerlo el lunes temprano para que todo el mundo se entere, no puedo hacerlo solo con nosotros, sería demasiado obvio, ¿no crees? —Ren refunfuñó ante la lógica del presidente.

—La verdad, es que soy egoísta y no me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo quiero hacer esto.

—¿Por ti o por ella?

—Por ambos.

—Buena respuesta.

—Gracias.

—Pero tú serás el Santa —Ren suspiró resignado, si besar a Kyoko y ser el Santa era todo lo que Lory le pediría, había salido bien librado de esa.

—Hecho.

Ren hizo una reverencia, se volteó y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando fue detenido por la voz de Lory.

—A propósito, Ren, actuar en la película no será lo único que tendrás que hacer.

Ren se detuvo como si una fuerza maligna le hubiera fundido los pies al suelo. Sin voltearse a ver a Lory, preguntó:

—¿Qué otra cosa desea, señor? —miró hacia el suelo y sintió que algo había mal con él, sus ojos le estaban jugando una pésima broma, porque creyó ver por un momento que la sombra de Lory que se proyectaba hacia él se convertía de pronto en la de un diablillo. Sí, sí, de esos vestidos todo de rojo, con cola, cuernos y tridente.

—Tendrás que ayudar a una estudiante a terminar un curso siendo modelo para una clase de dibujo...


End file.
